I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular office furniture and, in particular, to a cable port grommet seated within a fame member of the office system to facilitate the feeding of wires to a desired location through the frame members.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Modular office systems have become increasingly popular for their ease of installation and relatively low cost in association with the flexibility such systems provide. Office cubicles, desks and partitions can be easily rearranged or disassembled as personnel requirements change. However, these office systems must also be stable enough to withstand continuous use while also being capable of delivering essential utilities such as electrical power, telephones and computer networking. Because of the modular construction of such office systems, supplying such utilities must be conveniently accomplished. It is also desirable to organize the utility wiring throughout the modular system to facilitate repair or replacement.
Prior known office systems are very rigid in their construction variations. Typically, a frame is provided to which appropriate panels, drawers and desktops are mounted. Wiring may be run through the frame or between panels. However such prior known systems do not provide an opportunity to alter the system configuration using the same components. Furthermore, because of the metal construction of the frame care must be taken not to cut the wire insulation or metal edges.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior known modular office system by providing a cable port grommet insertable into a frame member of the office furniture to provide an exit/entry port for utility wiring needed in the furniture.
The present invention generally comprises a plastic grommet adapted to be inserted into a tubular beam member to form a port to pass wires for phones, electrical and computer networks. The grommet of the preferred embodiment includes a frame mountable to the metal support structure of the furniture. The frame includes an oval opening which receives a closure member for selective feeding of wires through the grommet. The closure preferably includes a pair of hinged flaps which can be independently bent inwardly to create an opening for the wires. The flaps are attached to a fixed center portion by a living hinge. The grommet is preferably molded of plastic such that wires passing through the grommet are prevented from engaging the metal edges of the tubular beam by the fame forming the opening.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.